1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to hairbrushes.
2. Background Information
Conventional hairbrushes have consisted of bristles made from plastic material such as nylon or polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) so as to have strength, as well as resistance to heat and abrasion. The conventional hairbrush is able to provide moderate stimulation to the scalp when brushing the hair. However, it is unable to promote the shiny appearance of hair, encourage hair growth, and provide scalp care by stimulating blood circulation in the scalp. Therefore, a need was perceived for a hairbrush which promotes hair growth, provides scalp care, and creates shiny hair by stimulating blood circulation in the scalp.
The present invention is directed to a hairbrush that promotes hair growth, provides scalp care, and creates shiny hair by stimulation of blood circulation in the scalp. A hairbrush having features of the present invention comprises a hairbrush configuration having a bristle base to which bristles made from a combination of extreme infrared radiation material powder and poly-element mineral powder mixed with a plastic material are attached. Further, carbon may be added into the bristles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hairbrush which promotes hair growth, provides scalp care, and creates shiny hair by stimulating blood circulation in the scalp. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.